


In A World Unknown

by stillskies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't take the kid with him, and he can't stay in one place. So there is only one solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A World Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of [Trail Hunter](http://trail-hunter.livejournal.com/).

There isn't much of a choice. He cannot take the kid with him as he travels - it was far too dangerous, his work. Mito would be able to care for the child, give him the life he needs, rather than Gin’s life.

He tries to explain to Gon that it isn’t as if he doesn’t want him as they make their way to the island that Gin had once lived on. Gon cocks his head at him and punches him in the nose. Gin rolls his eyes and takes that to mean that the kid has understood. Rather, he hopes the kid understands, because it’s not like he’s going to be able to come back and explain it again when he’s older.

Mito meets him at the door, and Gin hands Gon to her.

“So,” she says, taking Gon and cradling him. “This is it? You’re just going to leave him?”

Gin smiles. “Yeah.”

“It’s not right,” Mito replies, holding Gon tighter. “You’re his _father_ , Gin. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Of course it does, Mito. I just…” he trails off, stroking Gon’s hair. “I can’t take him with me. You know that.”

“Then you could quit.”

Gin shakes his head. “You know I can’t do that, either. I’ve never been one to stay in one place for too long.”

“So, you’re just going to leave your son with me? Never to return?”

He says nothing, just strokes his son’s hair and smiles.

“You’re going to _abandon_ him, and you have nothing to say?”

“What do you want me to say, Mito? I love Gon, but I can’t take care of him.”

“So, that’s it, then?”

Gin smiles. “I guess so.” He pulls a box out of his bag and hands it to her. “Give this to him when he’s passed the Exam.”

She takes the box with her free hand. “What makes you think he’ll take the Exam?”

“It’s in his blood.”

+++

She is in the garden the next time he comes to visit. 

“He’s sure grown,” he says, sitting down on the grass.

Mito freezes. “If you’ve come to see him, he’s already left.”

“I know. I watched him and his friend catch the last boat,” he replies easily. “I just wanted to say hello, since I was around.”

She turns around and glares. “You’ll come and say hello to me, yet you’ll say nothing to your son? He’s looking for you, you know.”

Gin sighs and looks up at the sky. “I know. And I’ll see him, when the time is right.”

“And when will that be?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. I want to meet him alone, and that friend of his is always with him.”

“So, never, then.”

“You don’t think Gon and that boy will split up eventually?”

“Killua-kun will be with Gon for as long as Gon allows him to be,” Mito says quietly. “He will not leave Gon.”

Gin stands up and shrugs. “Well, Gon knows my terms, so I guess it’s up to him. If he doesn’t want to meet me, then that’s something I’ll have to accept.”

“You always did give up easily.”

“Only when it’s something that I can’t control,” he corrects her. “Gon is his own person; I can’t change that. I also can’t change the fact that I left, or that his mother died.”

“What does that have to do with anything, Gin?”

“It doesn’t. The past can’t be changed, and only a few people know the future. So, why worry about it?”

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret leaving Gon?” he asks, pausing to think about it. “Yeah, I guess I do, but you did a much better job raising him than I would have, Mito.” He smiles. “I’ve got to go.”

“Already?”

“When you see him again, tell him I’m waiting.”

“I thought you said you didn’t care.”

He looks at her over his shoulder. “I said it was something I’d have to _accept_ , not that I didn’t care.” And with that, he turns and walks away.

There is no point in looking back again. He is content with his life as it is, and he has helped Gon in every way he can think of. He isn’t sure whether or not Gon will be able to acquire a copy of **Greed Island** , but he is certain that somehow, Gon will make it in the game.

From there, everything else is up to Gon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In a World Unknown [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136307) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
